date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Reine Murasame
|Murasame Reine}} is the Head Analyst aboard Fraxinus and a non-certified medic who can perform simple first aid tasks. It is revealed in Volume 16 that she is the enigmatic entity known as . Summary Reine is a highly intelligent and rational woman. She is the Analysis Officer of the Fraxinus’s crew and the assistant homeroom teacher of Shido's classroom. She is also the only member that could be considered "normal" among the Fraxinus's weird crew. Reine also acts as an unofficial aide to Kotori Itsuka, the commander of Fraxinus, due to the fact that the vice-commander acts like an idiot most of the time or is ignored by Kotori for being an idiot. Beautiful and intelligent, her only flaw is being sleep deprived, since she doesn't seem to sleep much. Reine transfers into Shido’s school, Raizen High School as the school's new physics teacher when Shido joined Ratatoskr. Reine usually gives the best advice or opinions out of Ratatoskr's crew during both the Fraxinus crew's operations to seal Spirits and normal circumstances. Appearance Reine is unarguably a beautiful woman with pale skin. She still looks to be in her 20s, despite saying that she hasn't slept in 30 years. She has long, unkempt, pale blue hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to always be sleepy. Her most distinct feature is the pair of dark circles beneath her eyes. She wears a pair of glasses with a circular frame. Her height is 164 cm, and her three sizes are B95/W63/H89. She is usually or always seen with a small blue teddy bear that fits in her breast pocket. During her duty on Fraxinus, she wears 's uniform, while as a Physics teacher at Shido's school, she wears a long white lab coat over a pink shirt with a rather low V-neck collar, purple miniskirt, a pair of black stockings, and a pair of blue teddy bear slippers. She also wears a small silver ring on her silver chain necklace. When disguised as , Reine typically surrounds herself with some sort of mosaic that, while people can see and hear her, makes it impossible for people to determine her appearance or the sound of her voice. When talking with Shido after he traveled back in time, she temporarily took on the form of Rinne Sonogami, something which she described as using "another shape". Personality Reine is a very logical, reasonable, and mature woman. Surprisingly enough, and despite her usual cold demeanor, she has proven countless times to be a very sensitive, considerate and understanding person.She is quick witted enough to adapt to the sudden appearance of the Yamai sisters and seamlessly integrate them into her class field trip without raising suspicions from others. She's also good at giving advice and coaching Shido during his dates with the Spirits, even Kotori seems to take her advice well. Reine is very good with handling children as when Natsumi turned everyone but Shido into children she was able to calm them all instantly. She has also displayed this skill towards Shido himself, calming him down after he recognized Kotori as a Spirit. Shido himself stated that she is like a mother, which she seems to react to in a strange way. While Reine is normally calm and collected, there are rare occasions where she shows anger. These instances are rare enough that Kotori had never seen her angry until the events of Volume 3, when Reine showed her Mana's body had been heavily modified to give her an abnormal strength at the cost of lowering her remaining lifespan to 10 years. When disguised as , she retains her calm and analytic personality, easily deducing that Origami traveled in time solely from her possession of Metatron, which she hadn't given away yet. Here, she appears to have a goal orientated mindset focused on the fulfillment of something that she describe as her wish. To that end, she has turned several humans into Spirits using Sephira Crystals. To do this, has shown to be willing to use several underhanded tactics. When she turned Kotori into a spirit, she preyed on her desire to stop being a crybaby. When she turned Miku into a spirit, she used her hatred of humanity (especially of men) and her despair for losing her voice. When she turned Origami into a Spirit, she used her desire to obtain power. neglected to mention what Sephira Crystals would exactly do to them. It seems that Shido also fits into her plans somehow, as implied by both Westcott and her actions. She also doesn't appear to like the codename given to her by Ratatoskr, as seen by her displeased reaction when Shido called her by it. appears to evaluate a person based on their potential as a future Spirit. To that end, she has been looking for talented people to turn them into Spirits. After the Origami from the future attacked the from five years ago and was able to remove her noise, noted to herself that she couldn't think of not turning a girl with so much talent into a Spirit, despite knowing that she would turn against her one day. History Background Five years before the beginning of the series Reine, while in her disguise, appeared out of nowhere in front of Kotori, who was crying over how both of her parents and her brother were not with her despite it being her birthday. asked her what was wrong, but Kotori, who was told not to talk to strangers and was scared because she couldn't make out 's appearance. then told her that she was afraid of her brother abandoning her because she was always a crybaby, once again getting Kotori's attention because she was seemingly reading her mind. then offered Kotori a red Sephira Crystal and told her that it would make her stop being a crybaby. Kotori touched the gem, which was then immediately absorbed into her and turned into Spirit with the ability to control fire. then disappeared just as Kotori's new powers quickly went out of control and destroyed the neighborhood. After Kotori accidentally injured her older brother, Shido, who had just returned to her, reappeared in front of her and told her that if she kisses her brother, she will be able to save his life. Kotori did what she was told and kissed Shido, most of the flames that immediately disappeared and the rest started to heal his wounds. After he was fully recovered, Shido moved in front of Kotori to protect her from , but assured them that she had no intention of harming them. told them that the ending they brought out was the best case scenario, but that it may be better to forget about this accident for now. She then placed both of her hands on their heads and erased their memories. A few years later, appeared once again. This time in the presence of Miku Izayoi, who was thinking of committing suicide after her career as a singer had been ruined because of false rumors. Noting Miku’s disappointment in humans, offered Miku a violet Sephira Crystal and told her that it would give her a god-like power that will change everything back in her favor. Miku accepted the gem and when she touched it, and it was instantly absorbed into her body and transformed her into a Spirit.Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 1 Powers and Abilities Reine has the ability to disguise herself as by surrounding her appearance with a strange noise that also alters her voice. The mosaic disguise itself can act as a barrier to defend herself from attacks. To wit, it has withstood a concentrated energy beam from and a gatling barrage of bullets from Kurumi before dissipating. She can also freely alter her disguise to appear in the form of Rinne Sonogami. She has also shown to be able to alter people's memories, the Spirit's common ability of flight, and can seemingly read people's thoughts. has demonstrated great deductive skills. While fighting Origami, she was able to correctly guess that Kurumi had used the 12th bullet to send Origami to the past because she had yet to hand out Metatron's crystal. Likewise, she was able to deduce that Shido had also time traveled from five years into the future by merely looking at his appearance. In Itsuka Disaster, she created an umbrella shaped wall to protect Shido from being killed by , and was able to weaken Shido's mana by just touching him. Through her adventures in the short story Reine Holiday, Reine has displayed a wide range of miscellaneous skills. Of her various abilities, Reine can play the violin at a professional level, act as a foreign translator, land a royal aircraft, and even conduct medical treatment better than the official medical officer for . Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-19 ***Date A Live Encore, 2, 5, 7 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 1-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 ***Date A Live III: Episode 2, 4 *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Quotes Reine's Quotes *''"...But, what I want to hear is not that emotional kind of reason.......It's troublesome when you play dumb. I won't believe that you don't understand. —What exactly is he?"'' Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 4 *''"……But, we have to be careful. could also be, the emotion that will destroy the world." '' Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 3 *''“……I dare say that I will never be able to go beyond him in my heart. He will always be my first and last lover.”'' Light Novel Volume 16, Chapter 3 Phantom's quotes *(To Kotori Itsuka)【——You can be recognized by your Onii-chan, if you just simply become stronger.】 Light Novel Volume 4, Chapter 10 *(To Kurumi Tokisaki) “——You, are surprisingly gentle.” Light Novel Volume 4, Epilogue *(To Miku Izayoi) "You're disappointed of humans. You think this world is hopeless. Do you want power? A power big enough to change the world?” Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter 9 *(To Origami Tobiichi) “It’s not important now regarding what I am. More importantly, what is your answer? Don’t you want power? Don’t you want an absolute power that won’t lose to anyone?” Light Novel Volume 10, Chapter 3 *(To Origami Tobiichi)'''“……..'Fut, sorry, I can’t have you killing me here.----Even I have a wish I have to realize no matter what”'' Light Novel Volume 10, Chapter 4 *(To Shido Itsuka) “Well…I can’t say I didn’t expect it to come to this. As a few year later you are to be loved by moody Spirits, there was a possibility that you could reach this idea. …Well, I didn’t want to think about it, though…” Light Novel Volume 11, Chapter 7 *(To the Sealed Spirits) “…From now on is your domain. I wish you good luck. —Goodbye, my dear children.” Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 5 Trivia *She has a tendency to faint suddenly due to her suffering from sleep deprivation. *She cannot pronounce Shido's name, which is why she calls him Shin. *The kanji for "zero" (零) can be created with the first kanji of her name (令) plus the second kanji of her surname (雨). **In the Kaballah, Zero stands for the three mysterious forces located above, and said to be the origin of, the Kaballah's Tree of Life, "En" (Nothingness), "En Sof" (The Infinite), and "Ohr En Sof" (The Infinite Light). **Reine's Voice Actor, Aya Endo, also voices Phantom in Date A Live: Rinne Utopia. *When Kotori mentioned Shido was near to being suicidal in the past in Light Novel Volume 1, Reine reacted strangely to this, almost emotional. **She also was noticeably angry when she saw the modifications that had been made on Mana's body. **She also gave a similar reaction when Shido mentioned she was like a mother after she calmed other Spirits whom Natsumi made younger. *When Reine and Origami were attacked during the events of Light Novel Volume 5, she claimed that Origami had saved her but Origami had passed out during the time when the Bandersnatch was about to attack. When Origami regained consciousness, the Bandersnatch was deliberately in pieces and both Origami and Reine were unharmed. *She has told Shido at the beginning of the series, "I haven't had a decent sleep in 30 years", which oddly enough is around the same time the first spacequake was caused by the First Spirit which began the start of the series itself. *In the English Dub, Reine's name is pronounced as 'Reina'. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Ratatoskr Category:Teacher Category:Deceased Characters